After the Boggart
by CharmedArtist
Summary: In response to marthapreston4's "From Boggarts to Family" challenge: "After Lupin's class where Neville's Boggart turns into Severus Snape everyone laughs it off as childish fear, everyone but Snape. He slowly realizes that there is more to Neville's fear than just a mean teacher. Neville is emotionally and physically abused at home by his grandmother and his uncle." No slash!
1. 3rd Year

A/N: As it says above, this is not a slash fic! This is a short story about Snape mentoring Neville; it does not end in adoption or a relationship, but rather a more subtle change. I really enjoyed writing this, and thank you to marthapreston4 for the invitation to join in on the challenge! Feel free to ask her for the details of the challenge if you're interested in writing one yourself.

* * *

Severus would admit, if only to himself, that his first reaction to the boggart episode had been pure, unadulterated fury.

As soon as that first wave of emotion had passed, however… came a suffocating, nauseating numbness.

He was Longbottom's worst fear.

The boy who had lost his parents to insanity at the hands of Death Eaters, the student who had spent an entire night in his first year petrified by a classmate, one student out of many who could have been killed by a basilisk the previous year, the son who should have been terrified out of his mind after Black's recent escape from Azkaban, if only because it showed it wasn't out of the realms of possibility for Bellatrix Lestrange to escape as well…

That boy's greatest fear was his Potions Master. His professor. A man who, while exceedingly nasty in his classes, would never raise a hand to one of his students, indeed did the best he could to protect them.

Severus felt sick.

Oh, he was still furious – but not at the boy. No. He was furious at Lupin for not taking the boy's fear seriously and for ridiculing a fellow professor openly; he was furious at the boy's classmates for laughing off that Longbottom was obviously scared to death of a man whom he came in close proximity with at least twice a week; he was furious at himself.

What had he done to instill such bare-faced fear in his young student? Surely being vitriolic, condescending and insulting in class wasn't enough to instill such terror in his student? The boggart showed, after all, ones deepest fear. How could Longbottom consider his Potions professor the most terrifying thing he could even call to mind? Severus would have thought Bellatrix Lestrange and the prospect of the Cruciatus Curse the most terrifying to the boy; or perhaps his parents regaining their sanity only to tell the boy they hated him and thought him unworthy of being their son.

Actually…

Severus abruptly stopped pacing his room. Thinking back to the previous years, he remembered small comments he had heard in passing: Minerva telling Filius with a fairly incensed tone that Longbottom was using his father's wand rather than one of his own; a soft comment from Poppy about Longbottom's lack of confidence; Pomona remarking proudly how at home Longbottom was in the greenhouses when Minerva addressed how desperately Longbottom seemed to struggle to accomplish his tasks…

The few times he had seen the Dowager Longbottom, she had appeared strict, almost harsh; proud of her son and utterly bereft at his loss; curt and blunt of speech. He had caught a glimpse of her with her grandson in Diagon Alley one summer and not taken much note at the time of the deeply unhappy expression on the boy's face and the pinched, disapproving one on Dowager Longbottom's…

There didn't appear to be much love there, and if what Severus knew of the wider Longbottom family was correct, then Neville Longbottom only had an uncle and two cousins. Now that he thought of it, hadn't he heard a whispered rumor that the uncle was rather too interested in the Longbottom money and estate..? If he remembered rightly, the gossip had said that the uncle had attempted to kill the young Longbottom heir more than once before he was sent to Hogwarts…

Scowling fiercely now, Severus crossed the room and poured himself a glass of wine. Gazing into the red liquid with a darkly pensive expression, he wondered whether there weren't darker reasons for Longbottom's apparent fear of him. The way his thoughts were going, it seemed as though the boy had been at least unloved and at most despised growing up, with harsh words at least and murder attempts at worst. Growing up either way, Severus knew that the boy would have perceived his strictness in class not as such, but as verbal abuse.

He himself could acknowledge it as being verbal abuse, frankly. In his first year of teaching he had attempted to treat all houses fairly, to prove to Dumbledore and McGonagall that they were bigoted idiots; but then first Lucius, then the Dark Lord himself had questioned him why he was treating the other houses better than their own – and he had realized that he needed to change his teaching style, or be suspected of not being a true Slytherin. To his dismay, he had found it far too easy to denigrate the other houses, and he had faithfully kept up the mask of the odious Potions Master ever since.

Severus closed his eyes and downed the contents of his glass in one go, exhaling slowly at the end. He wanted to have a private word with Longbottom, prove to him that he had nothing to fear from him, help the boy as clearly no one else was willing to… but Severus was a spy, and had appearances to maintain. He couldn't risk his position on a frightened boy.

Could he?

* * *

"Longbottom, stay after class," the Potions Master snapped as his lesson ended, scowling fiercely at the sweating boy.

"Yes, sir," the student said weakly in response, and Severus's lip curled slightly before he turned and made his way to his desk, watching with a baleful glare as the students filed out of his classroom.

"Close the door," he ordered Longbottom once the other students had left; he hadn't missed the way Potter had seemed about to defend the other student, nor the way Granger had clamped a hand over the brat's mouth and practically dragged him out. So they thought he was going to take out his anger at the boggart situation on Longbottom, did they? Severus's lip curled again.

Then he realized his student was waiting with an apprehensive expression, practically shaking with fear as he stood a good two steps from the Potion Master's desk, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force down his irritation and anger.

"Have a seat, Longbottom," he said, wordlessly levitating a chair over to the boy so that he could sit. He made sure to place the chair nearly as far away as the boy was standing; it was rather more space than Severus would usually have between himself and a student during such a talk, but Longbottom clearly needed the distance. With a sigh Severus put down his wand and rubbed at his temples; he had a headache, as so often after this class.

"Longbottom," he began without looking up. "I wish to apologize for my treatment of you." Pinching the bridge of his nose again, he didn't open his eyes or look up at the student before him.

"I realize that I am an abusive teacher and should not be teaching. I realize also that I have no choice." He looked up at his student at last, his heart tightening at the incredulous expression on Longbottom's face. "Tell me – do you know any Occlumency?"

Longbottom hesitated before nodding, a painful look briefly flitting over his face, and Severus gathered from that who had taught the boy – and how.

"Do you know also of the Order of the Phoenix?" he enquired, and again got a painful nod in response. Severus struggled with himself briefly before pulling up the left sleeve of his overcoat, unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt sleeve and pushing it up to reveal the Dark Mark – faded, but just as disfiguring as always. There was an intake of breath from his student that Severus did his best not to react to.

"I am a spy for that Order," Severus said, looking back up to find Longbottom's eyes locked in horror on the Dark Mark on his arm. Grimacing, Severus laid a hand over the mark. "I am not proud of this… disfigurement," Severus said softly, his face averted from both mark and student. "However, it puts me in a position to save lives that would otherwise be lost. I doubt anyone knows of it, but Amelia Bones, the Clearwaters, even the Weasleys – they would all be dead if not for my warnings. Indeed, you yourself would be dead had I not found out what Bellatrix Lestrange had gone to do."

He looked back to the boy before him, finding there a horrified expression. Grimacing again, his head twitched as if to look away before he forced himself to still.

"I do not know if you are aware of it, but the Dark Lord is not dead. He is still in this world, still holds power – and as long as he remains alive, I will continue to uphold my position as spy to the best of my abilities. I must play the faithful Death Eater. I must give the Slytherins preferential treatment, I must loathe Gryffindors, and above all, I must treat the Boy-Who-Lived with all the hatred I can summon. And you… you were nearly the Boy-Who-Lived."

At the flicker of complete terror and disbelief that crossed Longbottom's face Severus chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yes, Longbottom – the night that the Dark Lord went after the Potters, he nearly went after the Longbottoms instead. For reasons only he knows, he chose the former family and met his downfall, and Bellatrix Lestrange decided to go after the Longbottoms in revenge. Had the Dark Lord decided instead to target the Longbottoms you would perhaps be the celebrity and Potter the one visiting his parents in St. Mungos." The boy flinched. "I say it not to hurt you, Longbottom," Severus said somewhat more quietly. "I say it so that you will understand that I have no choice but to be as abusive to you and Potter as I can possibly get away with – for to do less would be to expose myself as a spy, and then far more innocents will die when the Dark Lord regains his power. For he will," he said, holding the fearful boy's eyes with haunted conviction. "He will return as strong as before, and more desperate than before. There will be a second war. And I cannot, will not, put a student's phobia over people's lives, no matter how much it may pain both of us."

Longbottom swallowed hard, silence falling as the two held their gaze, emotions heavy between them. "I understand, sir," the boy said finally, his voice little over a whisper.

Severus nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Longbottom's. "I do apologize, Longbottom," he said almost softly. "Were we not in such dark times, I would have treated you quite differently. Indeed, considering your aptitude for Herbology, I believe that in other circumstances, you could have come to enjoy Potions very much, even excelled in the subject." He paused, grimacing slightly at the boy's look. "I would not lie in this, Longbottom – you clearly know how to prepare all of the ingredients properly, and no doubt could learn to keep count of your stirs were you not too intimidated by my presence to concentrate." He did look away, then. "I was... concerned to hear that your boggart assumed my form. I… There is no apology for such a thing. I would never… never raise a hand to a student. I…" Severus broke off and brought a trembling hand to his mouth, feeling nauseous once more and unsure what he could possibly say to reassure his student that he had nothing to fear from him.

"You cannot tell anyone about this conversation," he settled for finally, still not meeting the boy's eyes. "Few know of my position, and even fewer believe its validity. I will continue to be verbally abusive at all times, and you… you mustn't fear me. Act as if you are, if you must, but you have nothing, nothing to fear from me." He met pale blue eyes once more. "I swear it to you. I have nothing but your wellbeing in mind, and if you should ever find yourself in need and approach me for help, you will not find yourself turned away. This I swear to you."

Longbottom looked completely lost, and younger than ever before. Severus hoped that the boy couldn't read the emotions in his dark eyes – pain, regret, hurt – as the silence stretched. Then the boy nodded shakily.

"I believe you," he said, and his voice was wondering. It hurt Severus's heart. "I- Thank you, professor."

Severus actually flinched, at that. "There is nothing to thank me for," he said, finding himself once more looking at one of the tables instead of his student.

"There is," Longbottom said softly, that wondering note still present. "Nobody's ever offered to help me before."

Severus knew that this time, he wasn't hiding the pain in his gaze well enough when he met those pale blue eyes again. He didn't know what to say to that; he bit his tongue to keep from saying that nobody had ever extended such an offer to him, either. "I speak but the truth," he said finally, and the boy nodded.

"I won't tell anyone," he said softly, wonder still in his eyes. "Thank you for trusting me with this, professor."

Severus merely inclined his head, hoping it wouldn't come back to bite him in the arse.

* * *

As the weeks passed and nobody started treating the Potions Master differently, Severus began to relax. He continued to be just as vitriolic in class, and Longbottom continued to appear just as terrified of him, which Severus hoped almost desperately was now nothing more than an act. Considering Longbottom seemed incapable of acting out any emotion – he wore his heart on his sleeve just as all other Gryffindors did – Severus feared that despite his words, the boy couldn't find it in himself not to fear his professor.

Then, after one lesson where Longbottom appeared closer to tears than ever, the boy waved off his classmates' help, muttering for them to go ahead as he slowly packed up his things. Severus's lip curled in distaste when only Granger hesitated slightly in the doorway before walking away, leaving Longbottom alone with the man he feared more than anything in the world.

"Could I have a quick word with you, sir?" Longbottom whispered then, slipping his potions book into his bag and darting a look at the door.

Severus stilled. "Certainly, Longbottom," he said curtly, flicking his wand to close the door. "What did you wish to discuss?"

Blue eyes rose to meet his, tears swimming in them even as the boy tried to force them away. "I- No matter what I do, I can't cast spells as well as the others!" he exclaimed finally, wiping roughly at his eyes. "I try and I try, and I still can't get the spells right!"

Severus blinked. He certainly hadn't expected such an outburst, but a warm feeling spread through him as he realized that Longbottom had taken his words from weeks before at face value – and come to him for aid.

"Tell me, Longbottom – whose wand is the one you wield?"

The boy bit his lip, big wet eyes looking up at the tall man before him. "My father's," he said shakily, and Severus nodded.

"Precisely." He said nothing more, his gaze intent on the boy before him.

"But I-"

"Longbottom," he interrupted almost gently. "No wand will work for you as well as your own. It matters not whose wand you are attempting to use; there is no wand in existence that will work for you as well as a wand that chooses you. You need your own wand."

The boy's lip trembled. "My gran will never let me," he whispered, and Severus pursed his lips.

"You cannot be without a proper wand, particularly in these times," he said bluntly. Making a split-second decision, he informed the boy, "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Go to the village alone and wait for me behind the animal care shop. I will take you to Diagon Alley for a wand." Pinning the boy with an intent look, he said, "Let no one know of this, neither in advance nor afterwards. If anyone asks, say that your grandmother took you to Diagon Alley for a new wand; I doubt anyone will check with the Dowager Longbottom whether she did indeed take her ward for his own wand." His distaste for the woman's incompetence showed in his face, but the boy seemed to take no offense. Indeed, Longbottom seemed stunned beyond words, his face alight with a painful hope that tugged at Severus's heartstrings.

"Now out with you," Severus made a shooing motion with his hands. "You'll be late to your next lesson otherwise; you'll have to run as it is. Remember, no one is to know."

"Yes, sir!" the boy beamed at him, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Thank you, sir!"

"And wipe that grin off your face!" Severus called after him sharply before the boy opened the door. Longbottom clearly did his best, but managed only to look constipated. Snorting, Severus shook his head. "Gryffindors," he muttered. "Go on then," he said more loudly to the student, raising an eyebrow. Longbottom's lips gave another twitch before the boy wrenched the door open and ran off.

* * *

Ambling along the back street, Severus saw Longbottom lingering nervously behind the pet care shop and nearly rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was a good thing people rarely took the back street; Longbottom clearly had no idea how to keep notice from himself. Perhaps he wasn't abused, then; abused children typically learned how to keep themselves from being noticed.

The boy looked up at him and Severus grinned, waving affably at the boy. Longbottom blinked and turned around to check that the man wasn't waving at someone else, and Severus nearly rolled his eyes again.

"Neville!" he called out cheerfully, reaching the boy and grabbing his hand in a friendly hold. "How's my favorite nephew doing, then?"

Longbottom blinked again, and this time Severus did roll his eyes.

"Honestly, Longbottom," he muttered, "have you never heard of a glamor? Surely you didn't think I would meet you so publicly as myself?"

Longbottom blushed spectacularly before firmly returning Severus's handshake. "It's great to see you, Uncle Algie," he said somewhat softly, then muttered, "even if you look nothing like him…"

Severus snorted, then grinned and slung an arm around Longbottom's shoulders, inwardly frowning at the boy's instinctive flinch. Perhaps abused after all.

"Come, come, let's not linger! Off we go!" Without further ado he apparated them both to Diagon Alley, giving the boy a few moments to regain his bearings before leading him off in the direction of Ollivander's. "About time you had a wand of your own, eh boy?" he grinned at the boy, who looked surprised for a moment before a luminous smile spread across his face.

"And here we are already," Severus exclaimed before the boy could say anything in response, pushing the brunette forward. "Go on, let's go in – no point in delay!" Truly, he was aware that his disguise wouldn't hold up at all if someone recognized Longbottom – he knew he didn't look anything like the boy's uncle, and was determined to do this as quickly as possible. In and out and back to Hogsmeade.

"Neville Longbottom," a soft voice said once the door had closed, visibly frightening Neville. Severus caught the boy by the shoulders as he backed up into him.

"Ollivander!" he said reproachfully, if affably. "No need to scare the poor boy, eh?"

The wandmaker only gave him a brief look before turning his big eyes back on the student. "I must say, I had expected you years ago… But no matter, no matter. I see you carry your father's wand – ash and dragon heartstring, 11 inches, a solid wand for offensive spells. A good wand… but hardly suited to you…" the wandmaker said absently, turning and walking away, already searching the shelves for wand boxes.

Severus gave the shoulders under his hands a brief squeeze before releasing the boy and moving further into the room. He wondered why Ollivander hadn't taken the boy's measurements – was that something he only did to impress the children coming in for their first wand?

"Here, rowan and dragon heartstring, 12 inches – go on, give it a swish." As soon as Longbottom had picked it up, however, Ollivander snatched it back and placed it back in its box. Severus laid a calming hand on Longbottom's shoulder, seeing how much that had startled the boy.

"Rosewood and unicorn hair, 14 inches," was followed quickly by "11 ¾ inches, Fir and Kneazle whisker," but while the fir wand made a strange popping noise the wands didn't react at all to Longbottom's touch.

"No matter, no matter," the wandmaker muttered, pulling several more boxes off the shelves and pressing wands into Longbottom's hand until finally one had a spectacular result.

"Indeed!" Ollivander exclaimed, and even Severus's eyebrows rose at the result. The entire shop seemed to have plants growing out of the floor and walls. "Fantastic! Perhaps you might put my shop back to rights, Mr. Longbottom?"

Longbottom, wide-eyed, clearly had no idea what to do to reverse the process he had begun by picking up a maple and unicorn hair wand of 12 ½ inches.

"A Finite Incantatem should do the trick, my boy," Severus said cheerfully, and Longbottom gave him a startled look before raising his wand and repeating the words as firmly as he could. To his obvious surprise, the plants immediately retracted back into the walls and floor, leaving the shop looking exactly as it had before.

"How much for the wand, Ollivander?" Severus asked with a broad grin for his 'nephew', already reaching for his purse. "Seven galleons as always, right?" Already counting out the galleons, he placed them on the counter and wished the odd wandmaker a good weekend before steering the dumbfounded boy out with a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Neville; back we go!" Popping them away before anyone could approach them, Severus breathed a slight sigh of relief when they materialized in an unfrequented corner of Hogsmeade. Looking at his young companion, his lips curved slightly at the stunned expression the boy still wore as he gazed at the wand in his hand.

"I suggest you return to the castle and practice some spells in an abandoned classroom," he advised softly, giving the boy's shoulder one last squeeze before releasing him. "Use it well." With that he strode away, turning and waving with a jaunty grin when Longbottom called out thanking him. Once he was around the corner and out of sight he apparated away again, dispelling the glamor before apparating back to Hogwarts. Somehow he couldn't keep a slight smile from his lips as he thought of Longbottom's stunned and grateful expression.

* * *

"Longbottom, stay after class," Severus snapped at his student, giving Granger a nasty glare that had her ducking her head. He knew that the insufferable know-it-all had helped Longbottom with his potion; at least that meant there had been no explosions this lesson.

"Yes, sir?" Longbottom asked warily once they were alone, his expression practically screaming of guilt. Severus flicked his wand to close the door before sighing and gesturing for his student to sit.

"Longbottom, what are passwords for?"

Longbottom cringed. "To keep people out, sir?" he answered uncertainly, and Severus nodded.

"I believe you wrote a list of future passwords to Gryffindor Tower on a slip of parchment and lost it?"

"Yes, sir," Longbottom replied, folding even further into himself.

"And what do you do when you don't have the password to the tower, Longbottom?" Severus's tone was mild, and Longbottom frowned slightly.

"Usually I wait until someone comes along who knows the password and go in with them, or wait for someone to come out, sir."

Severus's eyes glinted. "Tell me, how do you think Sirius Black made it all the way up to Gryffindor Tower without being spotted? Surely one of the many portraits along the way would have seen him – no?"

Longbottom was frowning properly now, his eyes downcast in thought. "…Maybe he was invisible?" he suggested unsurely, and Severus inclined his head.

"Perhaps," he said noncommittally. "How, then, might Black have entered Gryffindor Tower had he not had the password?"

Longbottom's eyes widened and he straightened abruptly. "He could have waited until someone came out, then slipped in!"

Severus nodded again, his expression blank. "Or he could have simply waited for the right person to come out," he added lowly, and Longbottom shuddered.

"But sir," he hesitated, "why did Black attack Ron? Wasn't he after Harry?"

Severus's expression darkened. "I believed him to be, yes. There is the possibility that he mistook Weasley for Potter, but considering that atrocious hair," he sneered, "it is highly unlikely that he chose the wrong bed. It appears he was targeting Weasley for some reason."

Longbottom frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, though…"

"No, it doesn't," Severus snapped with a scowl, shaking his head at Longbottom's flinch. It appeared the boy still was afraid of him after all. "Tell me about Weasley," he ordered curtly. "No," he amended when he remembered that they both had a class to attend to in less than five minutes. "Write down everything you can remember about Weasley, from the most innocuous details. His habits, things you know about his friends and family, his opinion on political issues. Ask him why he thinks Black was after him and write down his reaction. There must be some clue as to why Black attacked him instead of Potter."

To his surprise, Longbottom immediately nodded firmly, saying he'd get the notes to him as soon as possible. He left for his next class, leaving behind a Potions Master who was strangely touched that Longbottom would agree to spy on a classmate without a moment's reservation.

* * *

The very next day found Severus sitting in his office reading the longest essay Longbottom had ever turned in. In a long, rambling manner Longbottom had written down absolutely everything he could think of concerning Ronald Bilius Weasley – from his full name to the fact that he was obsessed with the Chudley Cannons.

As he was reading about the enmity between Weasley and Granger's pets he stiffened abruptly, reading over the following paragraph intently.

**Ron's rat hasn't been doing so well lately, really,** Longbottom wrote. **Ron thinks he's sick; he's lost weight and looks really tired, and Ron blames it on Crookshanks. Scabbers is a pretty strange rat, though – Ron says that Percy had him before Ron did, and rats don't usually live that long, do they? Sometimes I actually feel like Scabbers understands our conversations – at least, he always comes running when Ron calls him, usually to feed him. I think Scabbers even sleeps in Ron's bed, which is pretty weird. He doesn't even look like a domestic rat; he's missing a toe and everything! I do wonder why Ron keeps him when he doesn't even like the rat.**

"Pettigrew," Severus breathed in shock, the parchment held in limp fingers. His mind was working a mile a minute – could Scabbers be Pettigrew? He had never seen the man's Animagus form himself, but he had found out about the Marauders' forms some years ago. And when Black had gone after Pettigrew, only a finger had been found…

Standing abruptly, Severus began pacing the room. If Scabbers were indeed Pettigrew, it would make perfect sense for Black to come after him with the intent to kill him, having failed to do so the first time. It would explain why Black had attacked Weasley, not Potter. But…

Why was Pettigrew hiding as a rat?

Black had been locked up in Azkaban. Why, then, would Pettigrew not have revealed himself to be alive? Claimed his Order of Merlin and taken up his place in society? Severus scowled. Something wasn't adding up. Why would Pettigrew hide from the world?

Severus jerked to a stop as the most plausible explanation hit him. "Guilt," he whispered, feeling as though he had just been submerged into icy water. Pettigrew was hiding because he was guilty.

"No!" he snarled, knocking a lamp over with a swipe of his arm as he resumed his agitated pacing. "Black was the secret keeper – has to be guilty – he betrayed Lily!" But what if the Potters had switched secret keepers without telling anyone? Pettigrew would have been the one to betray them, and Black would have known it, going after the rat and trying to avenge his friends, thinking he'd managed and been led away to Azkaban laughing…

Panting in the middle of his office, Severus stared unseeingly at the wall with haunted eyes. Had they been wrong all these years, Lily's betrayer sleeping just a bed over from her son?

* * *

**Catch the rat and bring him to me,** Severus wrote on Longbottom's Potions essay before handing it back to the boy in class, Longbottom paling at the words and stuffing the essay away before anyone else could see it. Clever boy.

It took a few days, but on Friday Longbottom slipped into the classroom as the NEWT class left for lunch.

"I brought what you asked me to, Professor Snape," the boy said hesitantly, and as soon as Severus flicked his wand to close the door the boy straightened and moved to place the box he held on the Potion Master's desk. "He's stunned," he said, removing the lid, and Severus narrowed his eyes at the rat within. He was indeed missing a toe.

"Good work," Severus said lowly, reaching in to lift out the rat, placing him on the floor before drawing his wand. "If my suspicions are correct, then this spell should work…" There was no going back now. Taking a deep breath, Severus raised his wand and cast the Animagus reversal spell.

As soon as the blue beam hit the rat it began changing form, a head emerging, then limbs, until a short man lay on the ground before them.

"Who's that?" Longbottom asked shakily, his breath coming quicker now.

Severus exhaled shakily, stunning the man again for good measure. "Peter Pettigrew," he said, trying to keep both shock and hate out of his voice as he fought to keep himself from murdering the traitor where he lay. Breathing heavily, he spun and crossed the room, bracing his hands against the clammy walls in an attempt to calm himself.

"…So he's the one Black's after?" Longbottom asked hesitantly, and Severus nodded.

"If my suspicions are correct… that man there was the Potters' true secret keeper, and Black is innocent of the crimes that landed him in Azkaban. If what I think is true, then Black found out this summer that Pettigrew remains alive, and his words 'He's at Hogwarts' were not concerning Potter, but Pettigrew. If that is true, then he escaped not to kill Potter, but to protect him."

Longbottom swallowed audibly. "Should I get Harry, professor?"

"No," Severus spun, giving the boy an intent look. "Potter does not know Occlumency; he cannot know I was behind this. No," his eyes narrowed as his gaze switched to the man lying unconscious on the floor. "I will teach you the Animagus reversal spell, and you will return to Gryffindor Tower with a sleeping rat, which you will place on Weasley's bed." Snagging a potion from one of the shelves, Severus crossed to the unconscious man and, with a sneer of utmost disgust, force fed him the potion. "You will then ask Granger if you could cast the spell on her Kneazle, wondering laughingly if Crookshanks might not actually be an animagus, as he seems too smart to be a regular animal. The spell will of course fail, and if Weasley doesn't himself volunteer for you to try the spell on Scabbers," he sneered, "ask him to let you test it on the rat as well. It will of course return the rat to his human form, and you will immediately notify Professor McGonagall, who should go directly to the headmaster and the Aurors. If she does not call the Aurors, do so yourself, immediately," he told the boy with an intent gaze. "Dumbledore is far too used to dealing with things quietly on his own, and this needs to be public knowledge. Ensure that Potter does not do anything rash, and do not trust Black if he turns up. It is, after all, possible that I am incorrect and Pettigrew is innocent." Not that he thought so.

Longbottom gave him a tight nod, his face utterly pale but his wand already drawn and ready to learn the spell. Severus stood and cast the spell forcing the wizard back into his animagus form, then taught Longbottom the reverse spell, impressed with how quickly the boy picked it up. He had, of course, overheard his colleagues enthusing over the boy's sudden and marked improvement, but to know that he was the reason behind it was… strangely satisfying.

* * *

Later that same day Severus made his way up through Hogwarts, knowing that all hell would break loose shortly. Just as he stepped off a staircase Minerva came tearing around the corner, her hair falling from the tight confines of her bun as she raced in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed, putting both shock and censure in his voice. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Pettigrew in the Gryffindor dorms," the woman panted with wide eyes as she neared him, and Severus widened his eyes.

"Petti- and you just left him there with the students?" he snarled, starting in the direction she had just come from. "Did you alert the Aurors? It is most likely an imposter, perhaps even Black attempting to sneak in!"

"No, I cast an identification spell," Minerva countered numbly, and Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"Alert Dumbledore; I will go to Gryffindor Tower," he said curtly before turning and running towards the tower, already knowing what he would find there.

* * *

"Enter," Severus ordered when a knock sounded on the door to his office. The door opened and closed, and Severus looked up to find Longbottom in his office.

"Have a seat," he pointed at the chair on the other side of his desk and finished grading the essay he was working on before putting down the quill and giving his visitor his full attention.

"Sorry for interrupting," the boy said with an apologetic quirk of the lips, and Severus shook his head slightly.

"It is of no matter. What brings you to my office, Longbottom?"

The student fidgeted slightly, and Severus took a moment to regard the boy. He was a year older again, and it seemed that this year had been good to him. He sat straighter now, stood taller, indeed had more pride in himself and confidence in his abilities. His face was still round and his body pudgy, but Severus suspected that adolescence would change that. Perhaps he should suggest some physical exercise to the boy.

Then Longbottom seemed to decide on what to say, and spoke up. "I… wanted to thank you for this year, Professor," he said, pale blue eyes rising to meet dark ones. "So I hope you'll accept this," Longbottom placed a shallow box on the desk where it wouldn't disturb any of the things already on the wooden surface. "It's nothing much, but still…"

Curious now, Severus reached out and took the present, opening it and feeling his eyebrows rise in appreciation. Inside the box, on a bed of fern, was a small collection of potion ingredients that immediately conveyed a message to Severus that made him feel strangely warm even while it squeezed at his heart.

Touching a finger to the sprig with several perfect bluebell flowers, he said softly, "Gratitude." A touch to the ginger root, "Strength." Touching the items in turn, he listed the symbolism linked to each of them. Admiration, knowledge, stealth, 'something hidden', sincerity, faith, pride, timidity; even Astragalus, which signifies 'your presence softens my pain' and was used in most healing potions concerning pus. Lastly, Severus touched a finger to the bed of fern.

"Magic," he whispered. "Or shelter." Finally raising his eyes to Longbottom's face, he saw that the boy was blushing furiously with his eyes fixed on the symbolically laden gift.

"I didn't think you'd know all the meanings," Longbottom whispered, clearly embarrassed, and Severus gave him a rare smile that the boy didn't see.

"I'm honored," he said softly, and then Longbottom did look up, blushing harder when he took in Severus's smile. "As it so happens," he continued somewhat more strongly, "I have something for you as well." Pulling out a drawer, he reached in and lifted out a pendant.

"I would ask you to wear this at all times," he said seriously, holding it out for Longbottom to accept and letting the chain pool into the boy's outstretched hands. "It is enchanted to protect you from any actions performed with ill intent, whether magical or physical, as well as being an emergency portkey. You will simply need to place your wand to the pendant and say 'hidden help' to be portkeyed directly into my house. Do not use it except in the most urgent emergencies," he cautioned with an intent look. "However, do not hesitate to use it if you feel your life to be in danger." Severus hesitated slightly. "Use it also if you feel threatened at home," he said more softly, catching and holding Longbottom's gaze. "I will do what I can to protect you."

Moisture gathered in the boy's eyes, but he didn't look away. "Thank you, sir," he said, his voice somewhat choked. Severus merely inclined his head before smiling slightly.

"Go on then; I'll see you at the Leaving Feast. And I don't care if you have to write it all over your room – don't forget the phrase. Hidden help – remember it."

Longbottom gave him a shaky smile before standing. "No sir. I'll remember it." At the door he turned back slightly. "Have a good summer, sir." With that he slipped out, and behind him a Potions Master lifted a tiger lily from its soft bed.

"Pride," he whispered.


	2. 4th Year

"Return of the Brats," Severus muttered as the students poured into the hall on the first of October. He darkly hummed the Imperial March – Darth Vader's theme song – under his breath, toying with the stem of his wine glass. He hated October 1st.

"Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spread his arms with a beaming smile larger than life, and Severus tuned out the rest of his spiel with a stifled groan. He'd heard it all a thousand times before.

Letting his glare wander across the tables, he lingered over a certain part of the Gryffindor table. Seeing Longbottom there, listening earnestly to Dumbledore's predictable speech, Severus had to admit that he felt a small hint of relief that it seemed Longbottom hadn't faced any trouble at home. Glancing on to where Potter sat with his friends, though, he felt his lip curl. The brat was living with Black, now, and Severus didn't doubt that the boy would become ever more insufferable through the mutt's influence.

At least Lupin wasn't around anymore. Severus hadn't felt the tiniest bit of guilt when he'd drunk a toast to Skeeter's vile little article, though he'd certainly been offended when Albus had asked him whether he'd had a hand in it. At least the wolf had been more competent than Lockhart, the blistering idiot. He couldn't imagine what the classes of this year's professor might be like.

As though called forth by the power of his thoughts – Severus snorted to himself – the double doors opened and Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody limped in, looking every bit as gnarled and weathered as the last time Severus had seen him. His blue eye whirled around madly, wand hand twitching as though ready to draw his wand. Yes, the man was just as paranoid as ever. And the retired Auror had never hidden his mistrust of the Death Eater spy, but at least Severus could respect him for that. He was sure it would be simply delightful to work in the same castle as the man.

Ah, yes – there. The blue eye lingered on him for several heartbeats, and Severus was sure to keep his expression even. No need to antagonize the man on the very first evening, he supposed. At least someone had been intelligent enough to seat Moody at the other end of the Head Table.

Stifling a sigh, Severus settled back to wait out the rest of the evening. Another school year had begun.

* * *

Longbottom gave him a small smile when the fourth-year Gryffindors filed into his classroom for their first lesson of the year, and Severus forced himself to sneer back. The boy hesitated, then shook his head impatiently and took his usual seat.

The lesson went as every lesson before: Severus gave them the instructions, watched them mangle their brews, and either helped or berated depending on house affiliation. He hated it.

When the class let out, however, he found that Longbottom had unobtrusively left a scroll and letter on his desk.

**For you**, the envelope said in bold letters. Curious now, Severus picked up the items and settled behind his desk to read the letter. It turned out to be a surprisingly long one, full of Longbottom's thoughts on Potions and Herbology and remarkably devoid of anything that could identify either author or recipient, which Severus noted with approval. At the end was a short paragraph thanking him for the useful gift and offering him a rare scroll from the family library in gratitude, and Severus felt a strange squeeze around his heart to know that Longbottom had needed protection against a magical or physical attack while at home.

He couldn't compose a reply just then, but it was the first thing he did that evening.

* * *

The foreign visitors arrived, and Severus was hard-pressed to keep his snide remarks to himself. The Beauxbatons students continued underdressed even after their arrival, it was hardly a pleasure to see Karkaroff again; if Moody decided to lump him together with that coward one more time he'd blow a fuse, and the male reactions to Fleur Delacour were pathetic. The school year couldn't be over too soon, in his opinion.

Then the champions were chosen. When Delacour passed the Head Table he pulled up his Occlumentic shields firmly and was unsurprised when none of the other teachers reacted to her Veela heritage, either – after all, Filius and Hagrid were both of mixed blood, Dumbledore had no interest in women, Moody was Moody, and though Sinistra was attracted to women she was well used to hiding it. Krum seemed a good choice for Durmstrang, even his fellows nothing more than resigned to his selection, and Diggory was a popular choice for Hogwarts.

Content that at least it seemed serious and competent students had been picked for each school, Severus was just reaching for his wine glass when the Goblet of Fire belched out another flame, Dumbledore snatching a slip of parchment from the air.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

"He didn't do it, sir," Longbottom had the temerity to tell him, and Severus snarled.

"Of course _Saint Potter_ didn't do it, he expects everyone to believe that he is simply so imbecilic as to run headlong into danger, my hopes for a peaceful year once more dashed by his moronic incompetence-"

"That's how he feels as well, sir," came the unexpected interruption, and Severus abruptly stopped pacing to fix Longbottom with an intent look. The boy had actually back-talked.

"How does he feel as well, Longbottom?"

"He was hoping for a peaceful year as well, sir," the student said, and though he tried to sound firm Severus could hear the waver in his voice. So the boy was still afraid – but believed this strongly enough to go up against his Potions Master. "He just wants to have a normal year at school, without any craziness or danger, he said. He really thinks someone wants him dead," he stuttered slightly on the last word.

Severus snorted. "Well, at least he is not oblivious enough to have missed that, then. How very reassuring."

And yet, despite his sarcasm, Longbottom was looking up at him with earnest, guileless eyes.

"Oh, very well, Longbottom," Severus sighed. "Why does the rest of Gryffindor seem so antagonistic, then?"

The Gryffindor wilted slightly at that. "They don't believe him," he muttered. "Even Ron. Harry's really hurt."

Severus frowned at that. "Weasley does not believe Potter? I believed they were – best friends." He was tempted to call them partners in crime.

"Yeah," Longbottom confirmed, looking at his shoes. "But Ron – well – he's a bit of a jealous sort, you see…"

"Ah." Yes, indeed, Severus could see all too well. "'Why do you get all the fame and fortune, Harry? I grew up with nothing and everything just falls into your lap,'" he whined in a vague approximation of Weasley. Longbottom's head shot up to gape at him. "Like so?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

Severus snorted. "Please – it is hardly difficult to guess." He had felt similarly uncharitable many a time. Fixing Longbottom with an intent look, he asked pointedly, "You are _sure_ that Potter did not enter his own name."

"Positive, sir," the boy answered firmly, and Severus sighed.

"Very well. I suppose we will have to ensure he survives – again. Do tell the boy to stop getting involved in such harebrained stunts, for saving his life is getting quite tiresome." To his surprise, Longbottom just beamed up at him, and he was momentarily alarmed that the boy might actually relay his words to Potter.

"Do not actually say that to him," he said quickly. "He is not to know of my involvement."

"Of course, sir," Longbottom grinned.

"Good."

That began a strange partnership, where Severus found himself giving Longbottom hints to help not only Potter, but Longbottom himself. To his surprise, he found himself warming slightly towards Granger when he found out that she was including Longbottom in their intensive spell practice sessions, and Severus couldn't help but feel slightly proud each time he heard of Longbottom's progress in the staff room.

Remarking idly one time that Longbottom might wish to take up some exercise – running, for example – he was surprised to find not only Longbottom, but also Potter jogging outside the castle the very next morning. A suggestion to add swimming to his exercise saw both boys promptly learning heating charms and swimming in the lake – and when he sneered that Potter might care to wash his golden egg, as he didn't doubt it was covered in fingerprints by that point, he received a little note reading mirthfully that Harry thought the thing most precious to him might be his Firebolt. Severus sneered at that at first, then wondered what it said about a boy that his broom would be the thing he most valued. Deciding that the boy was unlikely to think that a human would be chosen, he thought in disgust that of course a broom would be the Seeker's most prized possession.

And yet, he had his misgivings when Weasley was chosen as Potter's hostage. The boy had been a rather flaky friend, that year, so it seemed odd for him to be chosen – unless, and Severus felt slightly ill at the thought, Albus thought he was choosing the romantic partner of each champion but Delacour. She could hardly be seen rescuing a Hogwarts professor, after all. (He had been unsurprised to find Delacour and Sinistra meeting secretly. He had, however, been rather surprised to find them together on the Astronomy Tower during one of his rounds, and he couldn't deny that the view had been spectacular. He was only human, after all.)

More surprising than Weasley being chosen, however, was that Potter was the first to reach the hostages and the last to leave, rescuing not only his hostage but Delacour's as well. Severus's first inclination was to brush it off as dramatics and a misplaced hero complex – and yet… He knew the boy ran with Longbottom every morning. Trained incessantly with Granger. Was not above extending the hand of forgiveness and friendship to Weasley after the brat had come crawling back.

The parallel to his own relationship with Lily Evans was not lost on Severus.

No, the boy seemed… to truly have feared for the lives of the hostages. Potter blushed beet red when assured that the students wouldn't have come to any harm. He seemed lost for words. That wasn't the reaction of a wannabe hero.

And once again, Severus was left with the unpleasant feeling of wondering how much he had wronged one of his charges.

* * *

The next lesson, Severus slipped Longbottom a list of spells, titled only "Copy and destroy". The list had the incantations, wand movements, and a short explanation for the spells Severus thought would be most useful in the final task. Even if he was wrong about Potter, Longbottom and Granger would ensure that he learned them.

It was strange, to see the small group of Gryffindors at their table during meals. It was a common sight now to see Potter, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom with their heads together – though Severus didn't miss the looks Weasley sometimes gave Longbottom. It seemed he felt that the other boy had encroached on his position as the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend.

Severus snorted. Longbottom was better than that.

* * *

It was remarkable, actually, how little Potter's involvement in the tournament seemed to change Severus's life. He'd honestly been expecting the need to keep tabs on Potter all the time so as to prevent any further harebrained stunts, but this year all the harebrained stunts appeared to be taking place in public, in front of crowds of people who could help, and in private he found he could trust Longbottom with Potter's safety.

And wasn't that a strange thought? His previously most incompetent student – unfortunately, Dennis Creevey seemed to aspire to be just as much of a menace as Longbottom had been – now was the student Severus trusted most. Even over his own godson.

Of course, Draco was also a brat and a wannabe bully… Severus sighed. Perhaps he'd have a word with the boy one of these days. Despite his distaste for Potter's offspring, those infernal badges Draco promoted at every turn were getting on his nerves. A ban within the classroom, at least, would not be unwelcome.

Sighing again, Severus swept up his papers and proceeded to his private quarters. The final task was almost upon them, and events would come to a head then, no doubt. He would have to ensure he was prepared.

* * *

"The same phrase as yours," he muttered the day before the final task, pressing a portkey into Longbottom's hand. "Should Potter use it, you will need to run for the Hogwarts gates to clear the ward line, then use your own portkey to pick up Potter. The Knight Bus should bring you back safely," he wrinkled his nose at the thought of that unpleasant contraption. "I cannot be seen helping Potter," he clarified – unnecessarily, it seemed, as Longbottom simply nodded firmly.

"Don't worry, sir," Longbottom said. "I'll make sure he doesn't know it's your house, too."

"Very good." A sharp nod that Longbottom took as a dismissal, and as Severus watched the boy leave he was surprised by a brief burst of relief and pride.

The following day was a tense affair, and Severus mentally cursed Albus thoroughly as he watched the outer walls of the maze and the cloudy sky overhead. Twice, sparks went up, and both times he was unsure whether he hoped it was Potter or wasn't. His tension just rose each time it wasn't Potter.

Then he felt the wards on his house go off and, heart in his throat, whirled to the stands, catching Longbottom's eye – the boy must have been watching him the entire time, and Severus would consider the implications of that later – and Longbottom dashed off towards the Hogwarts gates, Granger in hot pursuit. Weasley didn't even appear to have noticed, still staring intently at the maze, but then the redhead glanced at his departing friends and Severus realized that he was staying at Hogwarts on the off chance that something happened.

Burying his surprise as quickly as it surfaced, Severus waited, schooling his face into perfect impassivity even as his eyes swept over everything and everyone present. Most people seemed bored, the teachers tense, and Moody…

Severus frowned. The Auror was a strange one, no doubt about it, but something about him seemed off.

Looking away before the wizard could notice his gaze on him, Severus mulled over his observation. Eventually he decided that the retired Auror was probably just high on adrenaline and hoping something truly life endangering would happen. Snorting derisively, Severus settled back to waiting – and observing.

What felt like an eternity later, Longbottom and Granger reappeared with both Potter and Diggory, the Hufflepuff holding the Triwizard Cup, and Severus moved towards Albus as soon as he realized that was where the students were headed.

Dropping his supporting arm around Diggory, Longbottom raced towards the headmaster and urgently told him that they need to get Aurors to a graveyard, handing over a slip of parchment with apparition coordinates Diggory must have known how to extract from the portkey. Longbottom's eyes slid over Severus's face just once, and the professor gave a sharp nod. Whether it was that or Albus's hurried assurances that caused Longbottom to sag in relief, he couldn't say, but Severus took a step back to observe as Albus sent off his phoenix Patronus and students swarmed the grounds.

The Hufflepuffs gathered around Diggory immediately, of course, and the Gryffindors flocked to Potter – but only a few minutes later, Potter easily separated from the group when Moody came up to him, both of them limping towards the castle, and Severus frowned. Not because of the surprise it caused him to see Potter leave his fan club so easily – and with no apparent regret – but because Madam Pomphrey was on the grounds with the other teachers, and it was decidedly suspect for Moody to lead Potter away from everyone else.

Following swiftly as soon as they had disappeared into the castle, Severus headed directly for Moody's quarters – and burst into the man's office just as he was raising his wand to cast.

Heart pounding, Severus snarled a stunner and trussed up the Auror securely before flicking his wand at a piece of parchment, dictating his message and addressing it to Albus. He had no inclination to reveal his Patronus to the world, and there was no reason to when there were so many other means of communication available to the educated wizard.

Turning to Potter once the letter was safely out the window, Severus was unsurprised to see the boy watching him warily. Flicking two healing spells at his student's leg, he was tempted to demand a full explanation of events.

"The full story is best told when all the relevant people are assembled," he said curtly, turning away from the unusually quiet student. "However, are you aware who this man is?"

"No," the boy said stiffly, "but he's a Death Eater for sure, kept going on about his Master being resurrected and him being rewarded…" Severus could hear the shudder in the boy's voice, and nodded sharply.

"An imposter, then." Casting a few spells, he added darkly, "Under Polyjuice Potion." Stooping, he snatched the flask from Moody's belt and uncorked it. He barely needed the careful sniff to ascertain that he was right. "But was he an imposter this whole time, or just today," he muttered to himself.

"Probably the whole time," Potter volunteered unexpectedly, and Severus turned to see him look no less wary than before, but also slightly bitter. "He's been trying to help me with the tasks all year – I thought maybe he didn't want me to die, but he probably just wanted me to reach the trophy first…" His voice was more bitter than his expression, the jaded sound striking Severus too close for comfort. No, this wasn't the entitled, self-satisfied brat he'd always thought Potter to be.

Shoving aside the guilt he felt at the confirmation of his unwilling suspicions, he simply nodded. The second Death Eater to have been so close to Potter. The third, if one counted Quirrell.

_And yourself,_ his traitorous mind whispered, and with a scowl Severus took up a position in the corner, silently waiting for Albus to arrive. Thankfully, it didn't take long.

The Polyjuice Potion wore off shortly after that, and questioning the newly revealed Barty Crouch Junior under Veritaserum was most elucidating; to their relief, Albus brought with him the news that the apparition traces from the graveyard were traced back to Malfoy Manor and the Aurors were taking the family in for questioning while they searched the manor for the Dark Lord's homunculus. Severus couldn't quell a shudder at the thought of such a thing.

The realization, however, that his emergency portkey had prevented the Dark Lord's resurrection was a heady one, and he felt a sort of vindictive pride when he realized that again, it had been he who had saved the Boy-Who-Lived's life. Chancing a glance at the corner where Sirius Black sat with an arm around his godson, Severus resisted the urge to smirk. Now was neither the time nor the place to gloat.

Granger, Weasley and Longbottom had turned up as well, Cedric Diggory and his father crammed in another corner of the room, and along with the professors it was, in his opinion, altogether too tight a fit. Not that the office was small, by any means, and at least most people had the good sense to linger along the walls and corners of the room. From his own position in the rearmost corner, Severus had an excellent view over the entire group.

It was this advantage that had him reacting as soon as the door opened to reveal Fudge, a Dementor preceding him into the room – and the black figure swooped immediately towards Crouch, only to be stopped by a twin shout of "Expecto Patronum!"

A stag and a doe burst into existence, charging at the Dementor and driving it out of the room, and Severus felt like his face had been carved out of stone, his expression was so rigid in the face of the students' gaping surprise. Reaching out a hand to his doe, his heart clenched at the parting nuzzle she gave the stag before butting his palm and disappearing.

"Not a word," he snarled at his students, not meeting their shocked stares. "Fudge, I suggest you get your quivering arse in here and question the man before the Veritaserum wears off."

Leaning sideways against the wall, Severus folded his arms firmly and tried to quell the ache inside. Even in Patronus form, Lily loved James Potter.

* * *

After that, things were a whirl of happenings – Crouch received a formal trial before the Wizengamot, the Dark Lord's homunculus was captured and executed in a public setting, Potter awkwardly approached him in an attempt to thank him and Severus silenced him with a deadly glare before stalking away. Perhaps Potter was not the insufferable brat he had believed him to be, but that didn't mean he wanted his gratitude. Longbottom told him in an aside that Diggory and Potter split the prize money, which Severus ruefully acknowledged didn't surprise him. The Hufflepuffs seemed eager to count Potter as one of them, now.

Then the summer holidays arrived, and it sank in that Severus was free, after so many years, from acting the part of the spy. He only briefly entertained the thought of a public apology before discarding the thought, deciding it would be enough to begin treating his students more fairly with the start of the new term.

A week into his vacation, he felt the wards on his house react to a portkey and his heart sank. Stomach clenched in dread, Severus dashed to his living room and found Neville Longbottom slumped on the floor, barely conscious.

_Poison,_ he realized with a sick feeling, and spared only a moment to grasp Longbottom's hand. "You'll be fine, Longbottom," he assured him before the boy blacked out, immediately dashing to get the potions he would need to pull his student through.

Several days later, Longbottom woke from the delirium the poison had sent him into, and Severus carefully helped him sit upright in bed, propped against the two rather sorry pillows, and pressed a mug of tea into the boy's hands.

"What happened?"

Longbottom told him of a lunch with his uncle and choking on his food and knowing, despite his uncle's concerned reaction, that it wasn't an accident. Severus felt nauseous at the thought.

"You may write your grandmother a letter, if you wish, but you are spending the remainder of your summer here," Severus said with a tone that brooked no argument, his heart aching at the grateful look Longbottom gave him for it.

It took Longbottom several more days to recover his strength, and Severus used that time in an attempt to liven Spinners End up a bit – he knew he had hated growing up here, and he couldn't imagine what the Pureblood boy would make of the run-down house after having grown up in a manor. Even so, the few things he did in an attempt to make the house appear more welcoming seemed pitiful and weak to him.

And still, somehow Longbottom brought life into the house, despite his quiet nature, and Severus found himself strangely enjoying teaching the Pureblood how to do things the Muggle way – how to cook and clean by hand, buy food and clothing – and he even, to his surprise, found himself going out of his way to introduce the boy to the Muggle world. They went to libraries and museums, even the swimming pool and an amusement park, and Severus realized he was more invested in the boy than he had thought when he agreed to take him to visit Potter.

Black had apparently bought himself a Muggle apartment – something about loathing the Black townhouse, which Severus could reluctantly understand – and Potter was surprisingly taken aback and touched to find Neville on his doorstep. Had the boy never had any friends over?

That question was answered when Potter himself exclaimed that Longbottom was the first friend who'd ever visited him, and even Severus was invited in enthusiastically. It was the first time Severus wondered what Neville had written to his friends about his summer holidays.

Even Black was surprisingly civil, not picking a single fight, and Severus had the uncomfortable impression of them as two fathers watching their sons play. When the boys went into the other room – Potter first checking that it was safe to leave the former enemies together – Severus quietly brought up the idea of a joint Birthday party, as the boys' Birthdays were so close together.

"My house is unsuitable," he said bluntly, "but I do not believe either boy to have a large circle of friends. If you believe this apartment to be too small for the antics they may wish to pursue, I am sure that Albus would allow the Birthday party of his favorite Gryffindor," he couldn't help a grimace, "to take place on the Hogwarts grounds."

Black waved off the concerns, saying that his apartment was bound to be fine but that they could take the children to Diagon Alley or another place should it become too cramped. Severus grunted noncommittally, and Black looked at him inscrutably for a long moment before leaning back on an exhale.

"You really love Longbottom, don't you," he said, and Severus stiffened.

"His family was attempting to murder him, and nearly succeeded, Black," he hissed. "I would have offered my home to any student in that situation."

Black looked at him for another long moment, quietly assessing him. "Either way, you're a better person than I had given you credit for," he said finally, softly. "I apologize."

Severus was, for the first time in a long time, lost for a cutting response, too shocked by the apparently sincere apology from his one-time tormentor.

"I know that doesn't make up for the past," Black continued, glancing away briefly to make sure the teenagers weren't listening in, "but… maybe we could start anew?"

Severus stared in shock at the hand Black extended to him, then slowly accepted it with a growing sense of surrealism.

"Severus Snape," he said as firmly as he could, but to his shame a tiny wobble entered his voice and his expression immediately shuttered.

"Sirius Black," the other man said before grinning suddenly. "It's nice to meet you, Severus. I hope we can be friends."

* * *

A/N: An unexpected continuation! I just love these two so much, and I really wanted to write the scene with the doe and stag Patroni. I'm pretty sure there won't be more after this, since I got Voldemort dealt with, and I think this is a sweet ending. I'd love to hear what you thought! (I might have to write a Fleur/Sinistra fic at some point… *fans self*) Feel free to check out my other stuff; I'm crazy busy at the moment but already have quite a bit up for you to enjoy! Thank you for reading; you guys are awesome.


End file.
